Instincts and bad weather
by Motokolas
Summary: When you're a hollow, the only things left are : survival instinct, killing/destructive urges and...sexual urges. That's what Hichigo's trying to explain to his king...


**Instincts and bad wheather** by Motokolas**  
**

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach or it's characters. (Shame )

Author's note: This is an Hichigo/Ichigo fic. I really don't know how I ended up writting... what you're about to read ; but it's here anyway. I hope you'll enjoy it ! 

A big thanks you to KivaEmber

--------------------------------------------

Ichigo's eyelids fluttered slightly, a soft grunt escaping from his throat. He was aware of a familliar presence next to him and that he was lying down.

His eyes finally opened. The first thing he saw was a flash of lightning in a stormy sky. It wasn't raining but the wind was howling.

"What the..."

"Finally awake, huh? I really thought we were goin' to die, King." A distorted voice murmured, barely heard between two claps of thunder.

The strawberry looked up just to see a white face staring at him with black and amber eyes. The Hollow was bending over him. Ichigo realised his head was resting on his counterpart's lap. Not feeling comfortable with this idea he attempted to get up. With nothing more than a single black-nailed finger pressed onto his forehead, he was gently pushed back down.

"Yer not strong enough to stand up, not yet." The albino Hollow smirked. "Be a good boy an' have a rest."

"If you're here, I must be in my inner world... But why is the weather so bad?"

"We're on th' last buildin' still standin' up. 'Bout th' weather...well, at least there's no rain."

"Last building?! What happened?!" Cried Ichigo, alarmed.

"Don' ya remember?" The Hollow asked.

"Not really." Ichigo coughed, pain going through his body.

"We almost died, ya useless King."

"We...?"

"Don' be stupid. Ya know very well if ya die, I've no other choice but to follow ya! That's why I don'want a King weaker than me. I'm not free, so th' least I can do is bein' sure th' one I'm forced to live in is strong enough not to die foolishly."

"Are you afraid to die?" asked Ichigo slowly.

"That's not it. I'm a Hollow, an' when ya become one, th' only things left are basic instincts: Self-preservation an' survival instincts, destrution an' killin' urges an'..." He paused. "...sexual urges."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't bother me with the last one."

"Only 'cause I've always been 'free'while you were fightin'. Not really th' right moment fer erotic thoughts."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Another lightning bolt, followed by a roar of thunder.

Ichigo had trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Don' yeh dare die on me, King."

The orange-haired man fell into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes again, his Hollow hadn't moved, still lending his lap as a pseudo-pillow for his head.

"The storm stopped but th' weather's cloudy. Yer body's bein' healed. A few buildings are here again."

"Good."

Silence fell on them. It was odd to have the hollow close to his king without the two of them fighting.

"Enjoyed th' dream ya jus' had, King?"

Ichigo started to blush, making his alter ego to laugh.

"Didn' ya notice yer havin' a lot more wet dreams these days?"

"How do you know?"

"I live in yer head, baka!"

"Well, yes, quite a lot of wet dreams. And much more..." Ichigo coughed. "...intense than usual. I don't know why."

A grin appeared on the Hollow's pale face.

"I do. D'ya want me to explain?" It wasn't really a question.

"I have nothing else to do, so tell me." Ichigo sighed, still unable to move.

"It's 'cause of me."

"Why?"

"I'm made of instincts an' I'm fine s'long as my different needs are fulfilled.

Self-preservation an' Survival instinct... Ya don' need to care 'bout those. I'm dealin' with them when needed. By fightin' with ya my destructive an' killin' urges are barely satisfied, but they are. Put an end to th' existence of a thing...or a person's life gives me such a stong impression of power. I like th' feelin' of bones crackin' under my fingers, th' feelin' of hot blood droppin' on my white cold skin..."

The Hollow trailed off, eyes glazing over before snapping back to reality.

"I suppose ya know every time ya want to kill someone, want to live or want somebody, I want it too even more. I jus' enhance yer feelings. Yer aware I have my own wishes. Until now, yer wishes an' mine were th' same. Except of course, the fact that I wanted (and still want) to become King..." Here, the albino paused before continuing. "But Ichigo, my sexual urges...yer not doin' anythin' 'bout them! It's drivin' me crazy! I have to express my desires in one way or another or else I'm gonna destroy myself, and you at th' same time. And I'm afraid dreams won' keep me satisfied for long."

As no answers came from Ichigo, the Hollow continued.

"So what d'ya plan to do 'bout that, King?"

"Nothing. Do I need to remind you that I never wanted you to exist!?"

The Hollow already knew it but still...he was hurt to hear those words.

"An' I never wanted to exist th' way I am either! I was supposed to be a whole Hollow, a normal one but ya..." He clenched his teeth. "Yeh have no idea how it's like to live 'ere, in this empty world. Ya don' even let me materialize from time to time! "

"I can do that? How?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Same way that red-headed Shinigami used to show ya his 'Zabimaru' of course!"

"Okay, but I'm not going to materialize you in the real world!"

"Ya'll have to deal with my lust one day King, jus' like ya had to deal with my blood-thirst. If ya keep ignorin' it, I'm afraid I'll hafta use violence to be satisfied. Of course I'm a Hollow an' I don't care usin' violence, I'm jus' sayin' that fer ya, King."

"I already have to deal with my own...hormones! I can't deal with yours as well!"

The Hollow laughed.

"Yer really slow, King! But ya'll understand in time. Ya always do in th' end. For now, yeh getting' more sleep would be great."

"Guess you're right. I still feel weak."

"Course yeh are. Sleep now."

Ichigo closed his eyes. A few minutes later his chest was slowly rising and falling.

He didn't hear his white replica whispering.

"Sleep King, I'm watchin' over ya."

A pale hand gently caressed his orange hair.

"Shame ya'll never let me do that when ya're awake. I ain't that bad y'know."

----------

"Hollow."

"Yes King?"

Ichigo sat, leaving the lap of his counterpart. Then he slowly got up.

"I'm going back to the real world."

"Bored of this place already?"

"No, but I can't stay here forever. My friends will probably get upset if I leave my body unconscious any longer."

"See ya later, then."

"See you."

The albino watched his King leave the inner world and sighed.

---------

A few days later, Ichigo was asleep and having a wet dream. He was about to wake up. His Hollow knew his King would probably sigh at the sight of his arousal and have a shower to calm it down.

"King...King..." He repeated with a patient tone.

The orangehead's eyelids moved but firmly stayed shut.

"Wake up King!" The distorted voice sounded less patient this time.

Ichigo's eyes flew open. On the edge of the bed was his Hollow. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Y...You! You materialized! " The teen stammered.

They stayed motionless as a stifling silence filled the room. Ichigo finally moved into a sitting position.

"So...why are you here?" He asked

"'Cause I'm tired of...how can I say this without shockin' yer prude ears..."

The Shinigami swallowed nervously as his counterpart grinned maniacally.

"Why don' ya let me take care of 'this'?" The hollow pointed at the...well, where he guessed the proof Ichigo was a man was.

The teen bowed his head as his eyes followed where the pale finger was pointing. He suddenly blushed when he realised what his alter ego meant.

"I don't need you to..." He stopped, and blushing harder, he added, "Go away!!"

"I know ya don', King. But it's not 'cause ya don' need me that I can't do it. Can't ya guess that I...want it? Leave it to me, I promise I won' hurt ya."

"No way! You're even crazier than I thought!"

"Shhhh, no need to be on th' defensive, Ichigo." The Hollow slipped closer to him, putting his hand on the intimate parts of the Shinigami, protected only by the white bedsheet and the teen's pants. Ichigo's whole body stiffened as he moved back.

'What are you doing, you...you Hollow! Don't you dare touch me there!'

The albino Hollow smirked.

"D'ya mean I can touch ya elsewhere?" He purred seductively, lifting his alabaster hand to the naked chest of his King.

Once again, surprise was written all over Ichigo's face.

'Of course- no I don't! Don't touch me anywhere!' He retaliated, pushing the pale hand away.

"Ya weren't this defensive in your inner world." The Hollow pointed out petulantly, obviously put out.

"I could barely move! I was almost dead! Of course I couldn't do anything!"

"Ichigo." The Hollow said seriously, "Yer hard, I know it. It's my sexual urges that made ya have this wet dream today. Not yours."

The strawberry-christened teen looked away from his Hollow. "Couldn't you control them a little and keep them to yourself?"

"I'm a Hollow, I have nothin' to 'control' myself with. I told ya I must take care of my desires."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"It does. You allow me to satisfy all of my other needs but...ya don' have any sexual intercourse. Dreams aren't enough fer me anymore. I warned ya 'bout that... D'ya understand, King?"

"Basically, you're saying that you want to..." Ichigo left the sentence unfinished, still not looking at his alter ego.

"That's right. I'm sure now ya can feel my growin' lust, exactly as ya can feel my blood-thirst durin' fights. If you don' do somethin' 'bout that, I can't guarantee yer...sanity. Very, _very_ soon, I will say: I can't help myself anymore. If ya don' wish fer things to turn bad, be a nice King an' let me 'play'."

"I can't let you 'play' with anyone! Who could accept to do 'that' with you?!"

"No one else but _you_ my King. I thought I was pretty obvious. Nobody else is closer to me."

"Don't...Don't you want...a girl!?!?"

"I don' care 'bout gender. I jus' need physical contact. Close yer eyes an' let me do it. I told ya I'm not 'ere to hurt ya. Jus' look in my eyes and you'll know..."

He put his pale hand on Ichigo's thigh who shivered but didn't turn his head toward the Hollow.

"Look at me" The distorted voice ordered, growing impatient.

"I...can't"

The albino Hollow grabbed the Shinigami's chin so they were facing each other.

Ichigo was both mistrustful and confused.

"See. Ya can." The Hollow smiled.

"I'm not scared when you're angry or ready to eat my soul. But I am now." Ichigo slowly said. "I'm not used to be devoured like that...especially by black and amber eyes."

"I want yer body, King. But I can't take th' liberty of lettin' ya be scared of me on this point, or else I will never be satisfied. I'm gonna be very gentle so don' be afraid." With that said, he placed a soft kiss on the shoulder of his King and let his pale lips brush against the Shinigami's neck. The orange-haired teen froze.

"Cold." He whispered, but didn't move.

The Hollow sneaked behind the strawberry-christened teen and put his legs on each side of Ichigo's body.

"Oi! Don't get this close to me!"

"Too late, partner." The albino muttered. "I can't help myself anymore."

The King tried to escape from his counterpart but pale arms around his chest stopped him from doing so. Starting to panic, Ichigo shouted: "I told you not to touch me!"

"An' I told ya I can't help myself anymore. I also said I'm gonna be gentle. Stay calm. I'm not gonna force ya into somethin' ya don' want if that's what yer scared of. I promise yer ass is safe. I don' want to hurt ya in any way today. I jus' want to caress each an' every part of yer body. I want to feel yer tanned an' warm skin under my fingertips. I want to smell an' taste it..."

The Hollow pressed his body against Ichigo's a little bit more. The Shinigami let out a gasp of surprise at the erection rubbing against his back.

"You're…! "

"Of course I am! What did ya expect? It was my 'dream' that made ya aroused. There's no way such erotic thoughts wouldn' make me hard too! Now relax an' jus' focus on what ya feel."

The Hollow let his alabaster hands run over his King's bare, tanned chest while the tip of his blue tongue was teasing the neck of the teen.

"Hands off ! Oi! Hollow! Stop now!"

He tightened his embrace to prevent Ichigo from moving.

"Calm down." He whispered in the strawberry-christened teen's ear. "Take advantage of it. Be my guide. Tell me what ya like. Don' hold any moan."

"I don't understand you! Why?"

"Told ya King, I jus' follow my needs an' desires. An' what I need is yer contact an' what I want is simply you. We're both 'ere an' aroused." One of his pale hands touched the fabric of Ichigo's underwear. "Ya don' want to stay this way." He moved his hips slightly to press his own erection against his King's back. The Hollow had trouble containing a soft moan when he added, "Nor do I."

Ichigo didn't say anything and didn't move.

"Please…" The distorted voice whispered, almost begging. It was the first time Ichigo heard such a tone from his inner Hollow.

It was probably what the King wanted to hear because he sighed before muttering, "All right. I don't think I can get rid of you. Your reiatsu is so damn full of lust right now. It's almost...painful."

And those words were the permission the Hollow was waiting for.

"Thanks, I assure ya, yeh won' regret it, Ichigo" He replied, kissing his King's collarbone gently as his pale hands slipped into Ichigo's boxers.

"I hope so, Hollow...I hope so."

Ichigo finally understood why his other-self said he was 'slow.' From the beginning, the Hollow had planned to satisfy his own lust as well as his King's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks a lot for reading!

Reviews are always welcome


End file.
